hetalia_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rinascita
Rinascita is an English-language game created by sabbybina . They are known for their other games Darkness of the Rose and Death of the Rose. Game Plot/Game Summary For centuries, humans lived in peace with their country's personifications. However, a recent incident occurred in which one of the nations rudely flaunted their "immortality" towards their citizens. The feelings of love and respect humans once had for their nations changed into contempt and hatred, and as a result caused humans to revolt against all nation personifications. This is the start of WWIII. Three months later, the war is still being fought. Despite being in the information age, Italy Veneziano is not part of the war. In fact, he doesn't even know there's a war to begin with, because his brother Italy Romano has been keeping the country neutral. However, when Veneziano does find out, he becomes worried for Germany and sets out to find him. Along the way, he comes across the other nations that were badly affected by the war. Can Italy overcome his fear of fighting to help his friends, or will it be too late? Characters Nations Italy Veneziano (Feliciano Vargas) For a long time, he had no idea of the war that was going on. It was only until Isabella, the local innkeeper, asked him to meet her in secret. After learning of the war from Isabella, Italy (with her help) leaves the country in order to find Germany. However, Romano and Spain catch up to him and try to convince him to stay home. In his hesitation, he accidentally shoots Romano. While staying in Germany, he meets up with fellow nation Canada, who is incidentally in the country looking for Prussia. The two track down Prussia's location in one of Germany's hideouts. Following Prussia's death, he and Canada get into a fight when the former discovers the mutilated body of the mayor he helped before. Italy runs away in shame, but comes across a vision of Prussia leading him to the same tree he and Germany once shared time together. He passes out from the cold, and is found by Hungary. The game chronicles his travels while meeting with the other nations in hiding. Italy Romano (Lovino Vargas) Romano tried to keep news of the war from reaching Italy, though he was ultimately unsuccessful. He and Spain attempt to keep Italy from leaving, resulting in the latter shooting him by accident. Spain (Antonio Fernandez Carriedo) Although he didn't approve of Romano keeping news of the war from Italy, he respected Romano's decision. Canada (Matthew Williams) He was in hiding with America, England, and France, but begged England to let him leave to find Prussia. He teams up with Italy temporarily. Following Prussia's death, he tracks down the mayor and his family and kills them (through Kumajiro) in revenge. Prussia (Gilbert Beilschmidt) He is found with mortal gunshot injuries in the basement of one of Germany's hideouts. He dies from his wounds within moments of Italy and Canada finding him. However, he somehow came back while Canada, Austria, and Hungary are away stocking up on supplies. Though something doesn't seem quite right about him... Hungary (Elizabeta Héderváry) She found Italy passed out in the forest and nursed him back to health. She is in hiding along with Austria. Austria (Roderich Edelstein) He is in hiding along with Hungary. Humans Isabella A kind-hearted innkeeper of a local village. She tells Italy about the turmoil of the war, and helps him leave the country. Hans Isabella's husband. He accompanies Italy long enough to help him get to Germany. The Mayor The mayor of a village near Italy's hideout cabin. He has a pair of twin daughters, Anelie and Anina. He asks Italy for help in getting back a valuable talisman that was split between his daughters, in exchange for money to buy new weapons. It is revealed that he was the one who shot Prussia and left him to die. In revenge, Matthew set Kumajiro after him. The mayor's decapitated body is found in the forest while Italy is looking for firewood. Anelie One of the mayor's twin daughters. She was very devoted to her mother, and refused to acknowledge her father's new wife as her stepmother. She held one of the pieces of her father's talisman. Anina One of the mayor's twin daughters. She held one of the pieces of her father's talisman. She is eaten by Kumajiro per Matthew's command, as revenge for Prussia's death. Bug Reports/ Errors TBD Trivia/ Extra Facts TBD Gallery TBD Sources Rinascita Chapter 3 Category:RPG Maker VX ACE Category:Dark Games